Try-Hard
by marble eyes
Summary: A little drabble in response to today's George spoiler. Brendan Brady's just about had enough of that little try-hard sniffing around his Steven.


**Just a little silly drabble in response to the spoilers I saw today. I wrote this as I didn't have the heart to watch E4 tonight, ever since I read certain spoilers the word pulp still makes me cringe. Enjoy! **

Brendan Brady was a patient man, well sometimes he was. But at this moment in time he could feel the last of his patience slowly draining away from him. For the fifth day in a row he'd come into the Deli to get a sandwich and perhaps maybe even a sly grope of his partner Steven Hay. For the fifth day in a row his efforts had been thwarted by a boy, not just any boy, but one who looked like an overgrown bush baby. He wiped a few stray crumbs off his moustache, scrunching the wrapping in his hand into a ball. He couldn't help but wish the wrapping was that kid's head. It seemed Brendan Brady was being brought down by a kid who looked no older than sixteen.

Douglas shot Brendan a knowing smirk and Brendan added him to the list of people's heads he'd like to kick in next. A part of him had a feeling that this was all down to him. The kid had been sniffing around the Deli for weeks, but Douglas had to go that one step further by offering him a job. Any fool could see that the boy was smitten with Brendan's boyfriend. It had started pretty simply, the kid had come in every day requesting the special which Steven always made. After that the kid had stood at the counter chatting away to an oblivious Steven and laughing loudly at the silly jokes he made. The kid seemed to be completely unaware to the dark presence of Brendan Brady, which was watching every move he made. Brendan remembered a time in which he could make men flee with just a glare, but this kid seemed completely immune to his malice. Brendan had even gone as far as whisper a threat in his ear from behind. The kid had simply laughed and said:

'You are funny Mr Brady!'

Steven had shot him a glare that showed he thought he was far from funny. That was the day Douglas had smiled knowingly and asked the kid if he wanted a job. Brendan clenched his fists at the memory, since that moment the boy had been brushing up against Ste 'accidentally' and using every excuse under the sun to touch him. At first Brendan had found the kid's attempts funny, well he hadn't really but he had forced himself to laugh it off. But lately the kid was upping his attempts and really trying Brendan's patience.

A part of him knew he was being irrational, but there had been far too many coincidences for his liking. The kid seemed to have a way of wrecking the mood each time himself and Steven were together alone. Once they had gone to the pub together for a drink, just as they were getting ready to leave the kid had swept in and started to cry on Steven's shoulder about his childhood. Brendan had immediately left, unable to stand the kid's borderline hysterical breakdown. Steven had come home with a damp shirt two hours later to find Brendan fast asleep and their romantic night together ruined.

The next time the kid had burst into the Deli while he and Steven were having a bit of a steamy session of bread making. They had only noticed his presence after he'd thrown a bucket full of ice cold water over Brendan's head. The kid claimed that he thought he'd seen a fire through the Deli's windows. Brendan wasn't so sure, as he had seen the glint in the boy's eye when he was left at the Deli alone with Steven when Brendan had to go home and change. A number of incidents had occurred since, such as: ruined trays of bread, the alarm going off at the Deli and a five hour trip down A and E when the kid had managed to mysteriously burn his hand.

'Is there anything else I can get you Mr Brady?'

Brendan looked up from his musing and noticed the kid was standing right in front of him. A number of rude responses sprang to mind, but he managed to clench his teeth together before they slipped out. Steven felt sorry for the boy and he wouldn't hear of any of Brendan's complaints against him. No matter how many times Brendan had told Steven that the kid was spawn of the devil himself, Steven had only shot him a disappointed frown in response.

'We've got some soup out back.' the kid was now saying. 'It's pretty popular with the older generation.'

Brendan felt his fists clenching, now the bloody bush baby was calling him old. Enough was enough, he was going to end this right now. He stood up and pushed past the kid and made his way to the counter where Steven was trying his best to look animated.

'I'm torn between the ham or the turkey.' an old lady was saying.

Brendan pushed past her, knowing she would pick the ham just like she did every day.

Steven's eyes widened in shock as he opened his mouth to give Brendan some verbal abuse. 'What do you-'

Before Steven had any chance to continue what he was saying, Brendan had pulled him across the counter by his apron and was kissing him passionately. He lifted Steven over the work surface, not once allowing their lips to part and lowered him gently onto the floor. Ste's hands had now found Brendan's hair and he let out a happy sigh as Brendan pushed him against the counter.

'Oh I say!' said the old lady, who had only come in for her daily ham sandwich.

Ste reluctantly pulled away from Brendan, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. 'Sorry about that Mrs Mathews.' He glanced at Brendan with a hungry look in his eyes. 'Are you okay to manage for the rest of the day George? Doug should be back soon.'

Ste didn't even wait for an answer, he was too busy pulling Brendan out the door and tugging off his jacket. Brendan couldn't help but glance back at the kid's devastated face and smirk at him though the window, before Ste pulled him into another passionate kiss.

'That little show was well worth the two pound fifty I pay for my sandwich.' Said Mrs Mathews, watching the two men through the window while waving a leaflet around like a fan.

George nodded forlornly as he took the lady's order and money. That was the day he learned that the only way he'd get his hands on Ste Hay was over Brendan Brady's dead body. He glanced up and noticed the men were still outside kissing with even less clothes, it seemed that day was never going to happen.


End file.
